A Hunter's Lineage
by zoruarules4
Summary: Oneshot prequel to Black's Journey, I suck at summaries so read. Many years before the events of Black's Journey, Jason was the son of a ranked hunter in his society. When his father is murdered and his fiancee Delta is about to have a child, the hunters attack because Jason tells them about Delta. Who is a human...


**'You mated with a human! Not of hunter potential?' screamed Emerald, Hunter of the Advanced Blood. 'Jason Nightgale, why?'**

**'I don't bloody care if Delta Coldman was human. I think it is destiny,' said Jason. 'And she is already pregnaunt with a child.'**

**Emerald suddenly ran at Jason, baring his fangs which he got from Dialga and Palkia, protecters of space and time. Emerald missed by a mile and Jason grabbed his weak body, throwing it against a wall. 'You think I care about hunters?'**

**'You are a disgrace to our society,' yelled Emerald, getting up and weakly walking to his desk. 'I cannot see you again! Till you have killed your fiance...'**

**Jason coldly glared and walked out, expecting a wave of angry hunters. But the whole hideout was deserted.**

**'Damn. I have to go back to my mother, see if she can allow me to meet Delta,' mumbled Jason, going out to the depths of the underground city where a small house was, squished compared to the strong.**

**Then Jason sensed a shadow and went into battle mode. But it was just a Raticate scurrying through.**

**'Phew,' sighed Jason and went to his house, opening the wooden door not knowing what horror lay inside.**

**He saw a giant puddle of blood, his father laying in shreds. Jason's father Raven was a highly ranked hunter, and of the finest lineage. Jason's mother was a pure hunter named Ivy and she loved her son more than a hundred years.**

**Raven's body was a mass of splattered shreds, his head having a gun shot wound and his leg was cut off, leaving a gap in the flesh.**

**Ivy was crying at her husband's body and Jason was furious. 'What happened Mother? Did the Nayuki attack again?'**

**The Nayuki was an evil hunter triad that wanted revenge on the Nightgales.**

**'R-R-R-Raven tried to fight them off, but they had a type advantage to his powers...' Jason's mother Ivy trailed off in a burst of watery teardrops.**

**'What type advantage? Fire wins almost everything!' Jason shouted unknowningly.**

**'They had w-w-w-water powers and used their swords. Your father could not do anything, Jason!' yelled Ivy.**

**'Anything? No, Father, no Raven, don't leave me! Father!' Jason got down on his knees and cried at the lifeless corpse of his father.**

**'FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEE EEEEERRRRRRRRRR!'**

**_At the funeral_**

**'We are here for the passing of Raven Nightgale. He was truly a friend to all of us and he was a ranked hunter. Whoever killed him will be punished at the heart of Mt Silver,' said Emerald the priest. 'His son Jason would like to say something.'**

**Jason walked up to the high step and closed his eyes imagining all that passed. Then he opened his eyes and began to talk. 'My name is Jason. I have something to tell you and I don't care if you think I am a disgrace to our peoples.'**

**In the crowd was a young boy named Moonblood Kaddai. He was a good friend to Jason as his pal grew up, but now he never spoke to Jason. 'Yes, my friend Jason?'**

**'I...have mated with a human,' concluded Jason. 'I am leaving Johto with my human fiance Delta Coldman to Unova faraway.'**

**His words earned a long silence and then a person spoke up. 'You are an idiot Nightgale! Marrying a human is breaking First Rule of the Night! Leave our home, Devil!'**

**Emerald yelled at the crowd for the sake of his fellow hunter pal. 'Audience! We are here for a freaking funeral! Of the most ranked hunter of all, Raven!'**

**Jason's friend Moonblood jumped in the air as high as he could, sending a wave of powerful lighting towards the yelling angry hunters. 'Run! Run my friend! I will see you again, Jason, someday!'**

**Jason gave one last wave to the society of hunters, then ran into the darkness as the hunter who married a human.**

* * *

**'Jason? Are you there Jason?' Delta's voice called out throughout the forest.**

**'I'm here, Coldman,' smiled Jason as he jumped down from a oak tree branch. 'When are you to be taken into a medical center for the baby?'**

**'Tomorrow,' weakly smiled Delta back. 'Can you stay with me?'**

**'You know how I mentioned about the hunters? They want me dead because I told them about you and me,' sighed Jason. 'So yeah. We can stay together.'**

**Delta hugged Jason happily. 'I had a ultrasound. It's a girl! But I wanted a boy...'**

**'Pearl said you were sick, so I came...' he trailed off and leaned back as he was on a chair.**

**'What of Moonblood and your friends?' Delta asked. 'Did they help you?'**

**She put a hand on Jason's shoulder and patted it warmly.**

**'They still support me-' Jason was interuppted.**

**'I hear your father is dead, Jason. Care to have a Pokemon battle?' It was Silver, you could tell by the red hair and the sarcastic voice. 'Oh wait, you don't have any of those pathetic creatures. Our species are better!'**

**'You aren't even a Pokehuman,' said Jason sighing. 'You're a vampire. Who the hell cares?'**

**'Well at least I can use my fangs,' awkwardly said Silver prancing away quickly as to avoid embassarrment.**

* * *

**In a cold dimension known as the Distortion World, on a throne of thorns, Giratina looked down onto Johto.**

**She was a lifeless, silent, and cold Pokemon created by Arceus to manage the world known as hell and the region known as Sinnoh.**

**She got up and sent a Shadow Ball towards a Haunter, the dark ball hitting the poor Ghost type and killing it without question.**

**Giratina was also responsible for the creation of Shadow Hunters.**

**Shadow Hunters were mindless decaying souls that were blood thirsty. Not like their cousins, the Pokehumans who did that a lot less.**

**She wanted some servants.**

**Giratina stood up and floated towards the entrance to the Spear Pillar where Team Galactic once tried to enslave Sinnoh. Her human friend from Twinleaf Town Lucas stopped that.**

**Then she smiled for the first time in her life and spoke.**

**_"Black shall be her name, should it Shadow Hunters?"_**

**In the human world**

**'Oh,' said Delta agreeing with Jason as they talked.**

**'I know. Nearly all of our clan is named after colours, or the last half of their name is - Blood - .' Jason said. **

**'I'll give you two examples, one for the colours and the other for the blood. Emerald is my boss, and I have a friend named Moonblood.'**

**'Cool! I bought a house for us,' said Delta eagerly to hear about the hunters.**

**'Oh.' Jason said.**

**They both walked through the quiet forest to the house Delta was talking about. It was a quiet simple house.**

**The two walked in opening the door and sat on the couch that was mysteriously put there. 'And yeah. That's my clan,' said Jason. 'I have something to tel-'**

**A blood curdling scream of pain was heard and Jason realised the hunters had sent a wave to kill his wife and himself.**

**Then the evil voice of Ruby sounded. 'Listen. Give us your pain, reaper, and we'll leave quietly.'**

**'No. I am avenging my father, pal, and my fiance Delta will have our young in a few hours! The Nayuki killed my father!'**

**Jason ran at Ruby, unleashing a wave of fire at his newly formed enemy. 'Get...the...hell...outta here!'**

**'No! We have murdered your mother as well...Hahaha...' Those words made Jason a beast of fury and Jason sprouted a unstoppable wave of power and he found his Creature side.**

**He transformed into a yōko, meaning fox fire in Japanese. A yōko was a demon of fire that was unstoppable.**

**'GET AWAY FROM ME!' Jason yelled as Ruby was burnt to the ground. 'Delta! Get out of here!'**

**Ruby's main element was Grass, and so Jason had a type advantage.**

**'You had to rub it in, didn't ya?' Ruby cackled as he transformed into a Sceptile, Treecko's final evolution. 'I don't care if I have a type disadvantage!'**

**Sceptile/Ruby unleashed a Leaf Storm attack. Spring leaves from outside swept into the cold room, swirling around to eventually create a tornado.**

**Jason dodged it and turned into human form, pulling out a dagger. **_I'm sorry Ruby, but you are endangering my young. _**Jason threw it directly at Ruby's heart and the deadly weapon hit Ruby, Ruby falling to the ground stone dead.**

**'I'm sorry. A man doesn't pick a life. He lives one.' said Jason bowing his head respectfully at his dead enemy and walked into the forest looking for his mate and his soon born daughter.**

**While walking, Jason heard a baby cry. His ears picked up the sound of his mate and Jason ran to his wife where his new daughter was born.**

**'Look Jason! Our new little girl...' Delta cooed.**

**In her arms was a pale white baby with chestnut hair and gleaming blue eyes and it was smiling happily.**

**Jason smiled back and looked up at the white moon, instantly knowing what to call her. 'Black. We should call her Black.'**

**'Why Black? I want a normal name,' Delta trailed off. 'like Sophie or Amy.'**

**'No. Black Coldman sounds like a hunter name, and I want it to be Black,' said Jason gently, taking the baby into his pale arms. 'We have to move to Unova. The hunters want me dead.'**

**'OK,' agreed Delta, the two with their new daughter running in the forest, never to be seen again in the Johto Region.**

* * *

**Emerald wrote quietly in his study back at the hunter headquarters, thinking about Jason. **

**Would he be okay? What would a child bring?**

**Suddenly Pearl, his twin brother came in panting. 'Brother! There is no need to separate Jason from the others!'**

**'Why? He is now with his human mate,' said Emerald, his voice barely above a whisper. 'Why should we welcome him back to our society?'**

**'The baby is pure hunter. Her name is Black. Black Coldman.' Pearl replied bowing his head and walking away.**

**'Pure...hunter?' Emerald was amazed. 'Why, I must search for Jason-'**

**But then he remembered what Jason said. **

_******'I...have mated with a human,' concluded Jason. 'I am leaving Johto with my human fiance Delta Coldman to Unova faraway.'**_

**Emerald scowled. **

**'DAMNIT!'**

* * *

**The Nayuki scowled when they heard the news about the baby hunter. 'We are so dead. Nikailo, why didn't you search?'**

**The other member of the Nayuki triad stuttered. 'T-T-T-T-They have moved to Unova. And w-w-we already took revenge, d-d-didn't we Balakiki?'**

**The third member Rika smiled at his two fighting brothers. 'Shut up, Nikailo and Balakiki! I have a cousin who lives in Unova. She can kill the Nightgales.'**

**'WHO?'**

**'Giratina.'**

* * *

Hey! Plz review! I was planning this story for years but couldn't do it cause Black's Journey wasn't written -_-


End file.
